


Light Novels

by BotBotZ



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's not Wild but it will be, NSFW, This is the first warning, someone's gotta do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotBotZ/pseuds/BotBotZ
Summary: Just some of Lotte's personal light novels.Ft. Barbara





	1. Diakko-Kiss Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy and Lotte discuss Akko being top/bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: PG for Pretty Gaaaayy
> 
> Rated: Teen audience

'

"Diana," she whispered cheeks reddening. Diana's right hand ran up the girl's smooth stomach working magic on her body. "Diana!" Akko pants softly, she bites her lip to lessen her outburst. Quickly becoming more hot and flustered then she wanted right now. 

Akko trembles as the warm soft hands search every inch of her. Diana's nails clawing small scratches into her skin. Silently pressing into each other with more desire. Diana was pushed down into the bed with akko straddling her hips. 

Akko rested her arms around Diana's neck occasionally running her hands through her hair. Diana left a trail of kisses up her graceful neck, to her chin and finally to Akko's sweetly parted lips. 

She hums parting from the other girl before leaning over the small brunette, "Yes, Atsuko?" Diana replied prepping kisses down akko's jawline before meeting their gaze. Akko's heart skipped a beat as she tries not to melt. 

"W-wait!" Akko squeaked, remembering she had important business to do. Diana smirked. "You tempt me." Licking her lips, hands slide down Akkos waist. She hooked her thumbs around the waist band of her skirt, slowly removing it. 

Attempting to push the other girl off. "I-i still gotta see Ursula-sensei," she forces out. "Extra magic lessons."

"I can make this a magic lesson you won't forget, Atsuko." She whispered while starting to kiss and bite at the girl's collarbone making her way down Akko's body, leaving hickies all through her path. 

Akko wriggles a little bit in her lap, Diana's fingers teasingly brushing over her breast. Slowly grasping and unbuttoning each button down her shirt-' 

 

\--  
"You really think Akko's the bottom? She's too hyper. Also lunch is almost over." Sucy said nonchalantly, peering over Lotte's shoulder. 

"No! Well maybe.” Lotte’s hands flailed closing her personal light novel to quickly stashes it away.


	2. Amandrew- Special Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara's kind enough to share her light novel with Lotte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen audience

Andrew had been planning this for a while, a night for them to celebrate their anniversary. A bottle of wine and flowers for his special woman. He opens the door entering her office and clears his throat to signal his arrival. 

She stops to look over at him, then the wine, then the flowers, then the wine again. To be honest she could pretty much just use a drink, or 4 with the way this weeks been. 

Amanda smiled and watched for a few more seconds, before getting up and walked towards him. 

"So, what's next?" She said seductively. Andrew placed the flowers and bottle down to pick Amanda up. She wrapped her legs around his torso as he moved them slowly toward the desk and placed her on it.

She didn't want this sort of courtesy. If she'd taken a hard fall from her broom like Akko then yeah, but going this slow for their special occasion. 

"Ya know I'm not made of glass," she told him. His touches were light and kisses grazed her skin. "Andrew." She called annoyance in her tone.

He responds by peppering Amanda's neck with more soft tender kisses. Amanda lifts her hips to gain friction against him but fails. 

"I know, but that does not mean I should not treat you right." Andrew added. 

"Treat me right later," she retaliated "take me now." Amanda pulls him off for a moment. He stumbles back, being pressed against the wall. Amanda finds his zipper, hand unbuttoning Andrews pants and slips inside of his boxers.

"Mandy...babe." he groans trying to keep his composure. Her lips were on his mouth, against his neck, hands tracing his toned upper body. Amanda wraps her finger around one of the belt loops of his pants, pushing him into the chair. 

"Sweet nothings and pet names won't save you.” she said, amusement evident in her voice. 

-  
\--  
\---

"Nightfall influenced me to write it out. What do you think?" Barbara asked excited.  
"I ship it." Lotte replied. Handing the book back.


	3. Diakko- kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna apologize now..  
> Uh yeah so, sorry?
> 
> Sucy needs a collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: PG for Pretty Gaaaayy
> 
> Rated: Mature audience

Her fingers are entangled in the long dark locks of hair as she guides Akko's head and holds it still as her lips crashed on to hers. 

Diana gasped as Akko licks her bottom lip, making her open her mouth. Their lips part, tongues twist and twirl, as they taste each other. Akko press her kisses harder on Diana's soft lips as her hands started to pull her skirt up and stroke her bare thighs. Removing the other girl's garments, tossing them aside. 

Akko pulled back a bit breaking their kiss to move lower finding the others pulse point, nibbling on her skin, before she sucks just above Diana's collarbone.

"Atsuko," Diana huffs, a blush rising on her cheeks. "Talk to me."

Akko tongued the now sensitive skin, prepping small kisses on each new mark she left. Sliding their hands under the shirt, dragging her fingers slowly over the bare skin. Quickly removing their hands back up she unbuttons the front of the shirt. 

Akko pulls back and Diana looks down to meet her gaze, a hint of something mischievous in her eye. 

"Talk to you how ?" She teased pushing the now unbutton shirt just half past the other girl's shoulders. While moving back up toward Diana's chest. 

"Talk Japanese." She panted keeping a firm grip on Akko's arm. Akko stops for a second and looks Diana in the eye. 

"Only if you call me Daddy," She challenged, lightly resting her hands on the others hips waiting for her reply. "良く (well)?" She asked leaning towards her ear and blowing. 

Diana inhaled, "O-okay." She whispered turning away in attempt to hide her reddening face. 

"Okay what?" Akko pushed enjoying the power and control she currently had in their position. 

"Okay...daddy." 

She reaches forward, pulling Diana into a kiss. Nipping at her bottom lip she doesn't wait to shove her tongue down the others throat. A soft moan left her lips as Akko's parted. 

She went back, head against the crook of her neck then to find that sensitive spot on Diana's collarbone and scraped her teeth along it, sucking and biting, Hands roaming around. 

" 私はあなたを世話するつもりだ  
( I'm going to take care of you.)" Akko whispered pushing the bra up enough to reveal Diana breast. A satisfied smile crossing her face as she reached to touch them directly causing Diana to shudder a bit. 

"コールド (cold)?" She teased running her fingers against her nipples and down her stomach. 

"Akko!" Diana moaned. Akko leaned forward and kissed right above her left nipple. Pulling back to look at the other girl. 

"Pardon?" She asked licking her lips, hands slide down toying with the others waistband. Then Going further south stroking her inner thigh. 

"You wanna say that again?" 

"D-daddy.." 

Akko smirked, " それは私があなたが言ったと思ったものです  
(That's what I though you said). " bending over to pick up where she left off a loud ringing caught their attention. Akko leans to snatch up the phone, checking who was interrupting her time. 

" なぜ彼はあなたに電話しているのですか ( Why is he calling you ) ?" She says handing the phone to Diana. It's not that she hates Andrew but she still got jealous when ever he was around Diana. The last thing she wanted was for Diana to accept the call. 

"Don't-" she spoke too late. 

"Hello?" Diana responded answering the phone trying not to sound out of breath and keep their cover hidden. Akko couldn't make out what Andrew was saying on the other line but she wasn't gonna wait for him to finish to continue.

Akko got down to press a kiss into Diana's thighs. Feeling up her legs, then back to those smooth thighs around her face. Gentle fingers comb and then grasp her bangs. She glances up to see if she's got Diana's attention back. She can feel Diana's piercing gaze pour into her. 

" 電話を切る ( Hang up the phone ) ." She states lowly giving Diana a glance at the phone and makes a face. 

"This is important, please wait." She tells Akko calmly, passing her thumb across her forehead. "Wait," she repeated and went back to the phone. " No, sorry Andrew you were saying."

"No." Akko said dryly going back to place kisses, her head being pushed away. She pressed kisses down and back up Diana's legs when she stopped pushing her away. Diana was trying so hard to keep quiet. Nipping gently each time she neared the other girl's wet core. She brushed her thumb over Diana's clit, earning a small gasp. 

" あなたはとても濡れている  
( you're so wet). " Akko muttered burying some of her digits deep in the cavendish. 

She gasped, "Aah, Fuck me Daddy!" Before realizing that she's still on the phone. 

-  
\--  
\---

"Is this because Akko said who's your daddy yesterday?" Sucy asked suddenly appearing behind Lotte and Barbara. 

Lotte closed her book extremely flushed. Barbara blushed and turned to her, " you need one of those bell collars. "


	4. Diakko-Study Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sin from the book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: PG for Pretty Gaaaayy
> 
> Rated: Teen audience

"I don't see why you asked for my help if you aren't going to pay attention.” Diana said to the brunette, writing her notes. Akko was busy entertaining herself with her wand, twirling it like if it was a drumstick the way Amanda showed her. Completely paying no mind to the forgotten sheet of paper on the desk. 

"I'm just taking a little break," She stopped and turned to look at the other girl. "You should join me."

She snatched Diana's pen, moving it away from her reach. Akko smiles and shuffles closer, cupping her face, pulling her in for a kiss. Tongue slipped into their mouth, a soft moan escaped Diana as Akko pulled back. Lips moving to Diana's neck, nibbling softly, licking after every mark. 

"Atsuko." She gasps. Akko slowly reached for the shirt, unbuttoning it enough to see her next goal. Pushing her chair back to lower herself, nuzzling into her lovers chest before she started fondling her. 

"Please." Diana mutters, The peppered kisses against her skin stopped. 

"Sorry." Akko whispered as she starts turning away from her and going to study like nothing happened. Diana takes a second to collect herself, standing up to grab Akko and lifting her on the table while pressing her body against Akko's. 

"Don't be a tease." She breathes before assaulting Akko's neck, running her hands up her thighs. Hooking her thumb around the waistband and slipping her other hand up Akko's shirt. 

"Diana." Akko clawed at the back of Diana's shirt. 

-  
\--  
\---

"I'm telling you Akko should be bottom." Lotte said. 

"I'm telling you she's top." Barbara argued turning the page to the light novel.


	5. Sulotte-Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotte is precious so this is tame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: PG for Pretty Gaaaayy
> 
> Rated: General audience

Lotte was lost in deep concentration as she held the small basket of Hapansilakka pies. She had finally decided to put her feelings out their but started having second thoughts. The more she thought the worse the scenarios would get. 

"What if she doesn't like how they taste? What if this causes the Greenman disease again? What if we can't be friends anymore? What if-"

"Lotte!" 

Lotte jumped back in surprise as the voice of Akko suddenly interrupted. 

"Don't think about it too much. You got this!" She reassured her friend. 

"But-"

"No buts, just go and tell her already." 

She can feel Akko shoving her into their room. Akko was right in a way, she had been sending Sucy anonymous love letters, bring back different kinds of mushrooms when ever she left to visit her family. 

Maybe Akko is right, maybe she should just ask and say something about it instead of being left in the dark with these feelings. 

Sucy whipped her head around to watch the commotion between her friends, stopping her experiments for a second. She noticed Akko take off faster then usual when Lotte came closer to her. 

"Here!" Lotte couldn't think and blurred out whatever she thought. "Sorry if they aren't the best. "

"Hapansilakka pies?" 

"I like you!"

"I know."

"W-what?" Little said alarmed, was she being that obvious in front of her. "How?"

"I recognized your hand writing, thanks for the pies, and I like you too. " Sucy replied taking a Hapansilakka pie biting it. 

-  
\--  
\---  
"Stop, it's so embarrassing." Taking the book away.

"I'm not done yet, give it back." Barbara called reaching for the book.


	6. Diakko/Amanda- Dressing room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's just jelly she's gotta share Barbara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: PG for Pretty Gaaaayy
> 
> Rated: Teen audience

Diana blinked as heat rose in her face when she realized this was going from Those are cute shorts to Damn that Ass without being mindful about it. 

The problem wasn't the fact she was thinking about Akko this way. No, It was the fact that they weren't alone, they were invited. Specifically by Amanda that insisted they shop together because she wasn't coming alone with Andrew and his 'rich gang possy'. Akko had accepted before they could discuss it any further, so here she is. Thankfully the guys went to a different store and decided to meet back up with them later. 

"What do you think of this one?" Akko called. Coming out of the dressing room for the others opinions on her current outfit. 

Her call didn't help Snap Diana out of her thoughts, but more causing her to think harder. She wasn't usually one to stare because it was rude, but she couldn't tear her gaze away. Those short shorts were killing her and it was all Amanda's fault. Especially since it was just the same shorts and crop tops in different colors that Amanda suggested to her. 

"Man, those legs are stunning! Must be from the constant running around during adventures and mischief that she causes. "

Diana was too caught up in her thoughts to notice they had turned to her waiting for her thoughts. 

"That top showing the small of her toned stomach. Those shorts showing just enough, stopping mid-thigh. However they would look better on the ground. That way she could have Akko's soft thighs that only she could mark with her personal autograph. Those thighs that when- wait are they staring at me?"

Realizing she had been caught staring, she averted their gaze to hide her Redding face. Diana attempted to find the words for a response but the most that she could do was open and close her mouth. Of course this gave her away and gave Amanda a perfect teasing opportunity. 

"At least buy Akko dinner first." 

Akko was becoming flustered for being put on the spot. She always wondered if Diana actually looked at her that way or if she just dated her out of pity. At least she knew now they were on the same page. 

"Amanda!" Andrew called from the entrance of the store. 

"I'll be back, don't do anything gay." She teased. Soon as she was distant enough from ear range Diana pulled Akko back into the dressing room. Pressing Akko against between the wall and herself. 

"D-Dian-Mhmm." She was quickly silenced by Diana's lips. Wrapping her arms around the taller girl, pulling her in to deepen the kiss. Akko softly nipped at Diana's bottom lip, sliding her tongue in when given access. Her hands slide down Akkos waist as she hooked her fingers around the belt loops. Pressing kisses down akko's jawline before meeting their gaze. 

"I-" Diana was cut off by Amanda knocking on the dressing room door. 

"Hurry up, we're gonna be late for the professor Nelson's class. " 

"We will finish this later." Diana told Akko handing her which outfit she should choose on her way out. 

-  
\--  
\---  
"What are you two doing?" Hannah asked curiously. 

"Nothing" Lotte and Barbara said in unison. 

Hannah grumbled something under her breathe about Barbara hanging around Lotte more then her.


	7. Hannah/Barbara-Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lottes sad pages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: PG for Pretty Gaaay
> 
> Rares: G for general audience

Its been a long two weeks. 

All the emotions they have yet only that one emotion that kept them apart. She was so tired of their petty arguments when she didn't do anything. The pang in her chest constantly had her questioning if it was worth it. 

"Why is Barbara still so upset? Why can't she understand my the choice." 

She thought to herself before her had second thoughts about entering their dorm came to mind. The last thing she wanted right now was another fight, but it's already close to curfew and she doesn't want to put Diana in their mess as well. However it would be better if they made up, so she enters the dorm. 

Barbara was lying in her bed Reading up on her notes, occasionally looking at the clock in the corner of the room when she heard the door open and shut softly. 

Hannah placed her books down then looked in Barbaras direction. Neither of them said anything till Hannah came closer and sat at the foot of Barbara's bed. 

"Look barb, let's talk about this." 

"I think we've talked about it enough. " She replied closing her book, placing it on the table. 

"If you would just listen-"

"No, if you would listen you would understand. " 

Hannah stood up leaning over Barbara, "Then tell me, tell me what's wrong instead of fighting with me." Running her hands up her face, trying to keep her nerves calm. 

"What's wrong is that you don't understand that she didn't love him." Barbara responded thinking back to the scene she told Hannah about. 

"She told him she loved him, he loved her back that why she lived. " 

"If she really loved him she would have died with him." 

"That's Stupid!"

"I think it's stupid you don't understand how much this means." She snapped, getting up from her bed to stand in front of Hannah. 

"They would be dead!"

"They would be Happy Together! If you were dying in frozen waters I'd jump in with you, I wouldn't want to live without you. " 

-  
\--  
\---  
Lotte panicked a little when she heard Barbara sniffed.   
"This is so deep," Barbara said Closing the book. "I gotta go see Hannah. "


	8. Hannah/Barbara-Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Diana know before them?

Diana pushed some of her hair back, fixing herself on the couch in their dorm before pouring some tea. She was busy finishing extra assignments but stopped for a quick tea break when her friends had something to tell her. 

"Now, what is it you both wanted to tell me?" 

Barbara fidgets a bit trying to find the words to start with as Hannah takes her hand. 

"Well we wanted to tell you-"

"We're dating." Hannah blurts out cutting the other girl off. Barbaras grip on her hand tightens trying to control her nerves for their friends reaction. 

"Is that all?" Diana asks continuing to sip her tea, already knowing of their relationship for a while. 

Both girls were taken back for a second. 

"You knew?" Hannah started,  
"For how long?" Barbara questioned being somewhat relieved and curious at how they were found out. 

-  
\--  
\---

"Wait wait, there is like no way Diana would know without us telling her, right?" Barbara asked grabbing the book. 

"Well..." Lotte started, "this is Diana we're talking about. " 

"Excuse me while I make a call."


	9. Diakko- Officer Cavendish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I guess...again?
> 
> Barbara reads from the other book

"It's a little silly but," Akko's face reddened matching her eyes," could we try something new. Like role play as a police officer. " 

They had discussed adding things to spice it up. Including types of spells that had altering effects for a period of time. 

Akko's face burned as she waited for the others reply. Before she started to feel self confidence about asking and started to ramble. 

"I-I mean only if you want to. If it's too weird we don't have too. I mean it's just a suggestion th-"

"Alright." Diana replied feeling her own cheeks heat up at the thought. 

"Really! Uh..I mean are you sure?" The brunette failed trying to keep her excitement hidden after the outburst. 

"I already agreed, besides it is fine. Now, I'll be waiting. " Diana started to turn away when Akko pulled her back. 

"Actually I want you to be the officer. " she blurted, avoiding eye contact with the other girl. Diana leaned down close enough for her to rest her head against Akko's shoulder before whispering her response. 

"Go wait for me, I won't be long."

After that Akko quickly pressed her lips to Diana's cheek giving a slight peck before running off. 

~

Once Diana finished she went after the brunette. They stood facing each other. Akko couldn't believe she agreed and was actually going through with it. She thought about making an attempt to ask for Diana to wear the shiny chariot costume but then figured it might need some serious persuasion. Neither were sure who should start for the other to begin playing along.

"Atsuko, you are under arrest for several different accounts of reckless behavior against the law. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you. " Diana resided as if she was in one of those cop shows. She put her hand in her back pocket grabbing her handcuffs. 

"On what several accounts?" Akko muttered. 

"Several accounts of Stealing, breaking and entering, trespassing, as well as few attempts of murder." Diana listed as she stepped closer. 

"Of course I do need to pat you down to Make sure you do not have anything on you. Hands up against the wall please." 

Akko moved to follow Diana's directions and lean against the wall, as she felt her stand behind. She stood too close for it to seem as a pat down when it came off as heavy petting the way her hands slowly dragged touching her stomach then towards her inner thighs. Akko squirms biting her lip to quiet herself as she feels Diana squeeze her ass. 

The brunette gasp and moaned pushing herself into Diana, as she assaults the back of her neck with kisses. 

"Seducing an officer, I'm going to have to take you in," Diana put Akko's hands behind her back before placing the handcuffs. "But first allow me to make sure I have search all of you." Sliding her hands up Akko's chest, fondling her then unbuttoning the shirt. 

For each button she removed she would nip the back of Akko's neck. Once each button was undone she turned the other girl so she was facing her. Diana leaned forward to kiss Akko's lips. Teasingly licked her bottom lip, but pulled away soon as given entrance. 

"Officer." A moan escaped Akko. Diana sucked down the brunettes neck to her collarbones, leaving marks on Akko's skin. She moved back a little to meet the others gaze. She slid her hands up to cup Akko's chest. Pushing the bra above her to release her breast, but it removed the clothing completely. 

Akko gasped as the cool air hits her newly exposed skin. Diana felt the other girl's nipples with her thumbs, watching as they hardened. Diana grabbed Akko by her upper-mid arm pressing her to the wall. She began nipping against her collarbone again, before lowering herself to chest. Tongue flicking teasingly up and down over her nipple. 

Akko's heart was racing unable to look away from the other girl serving her. Diana let go of Akko's arms to pinched and pulled the girl's sensitive flesh.

"Officer Cavendish, Please." She whimpered. Diana went back the girl's neck then started sucking and biting the skin. 

"There's one more place I must search." Diana slid a hand down to unbutton her pants to release the erection hidden beneath. "A more Thorough search." 

Diana pulled her into the bed with Akko straddling her hips. This made Akko flustered. She presses her hips forward, listening to the moan that escape Diana. 

Diana pulls her closer, rocking up against each other. Akko gasps out between thrust as she leans her head into the other girl's shoulder. 

"Officer cavendish search me."

Diana flipped them over, adjusting herself on top of Akko. 

"Guess I will have to add disturbing the peace to that list. "

-  
\--  
\---

"You have to lend me this book." Barbara said holding the object close. 

"That's a different book then this one, you're not supposed read that one. " Lotte explained


	10. Sulotte-Genderspell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbaras tired of Lotte beating around the bush.

Sucy poked at the lunch sitting in his tray. Trying not to show how bothered he was from all the attention he was receiving in the cafeteria. Sucy was mostly bothered by how little Lotte was saying, normally she would tell him about all the things happening in NightFall along with any plans she had with Barbara. However, Lotte was too quiet to not be suspicious and that was including the rest of tables silence from Akko. 

"So, how are all of your days going? Mine was good until Akko cursed me. " Sucy said placing his fork down, looking directly at Akko. 

"It Was An Accident And Its Not A Curse! I didn't mean to hit you with the spell. " Akko cried throwing her hands on the table. 

Sucy decided to press on this topic further enjoying the distress from Akko. 

"Didn't even say sorry."

"I Said Sorry Like 5 Time!" 

"Don't remember, didn't happen." 

"Lotte, Sucy is being mean. Help me out here. "

“Sucy..” She stated placing her hand on Sucys. Lotte's face was visibly darkening as she tried to think of a way to get Sucy to ease up on Akko, but couldn't with all her thoughts and focus being Sucy. Lotte stood up, before turning to look at Akko. 

"I just remembered I have something to do."

-  
\--  
\---

"I told you not to write about Sucy and I."

"But she's totally into you. "

" It's embarrassing and no she isn't." Lotte's cheeks burned as she tried to take the book. 

" She is and you need to get in touch with your feelings. " Barbara replied holding the book out of her reach.


End file.
